What Hurts The Most
by Moonlight31
Summary: Cuando pierdes a "esa persona especia" por causa de tu propia cobardia...que haces? te encierras en un mundillo lleno de sus recuerdos? Matt sabe la respuesta. Songfic en español. MIMATO


Sonfic basado en la cancion **What Hurts The Most – Rascal Flatts **

Digimon **NO **me pertenece

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

La lluvia repiqueteaba sonoramente contra la ventana del cuarto de Matt Ishida, el cual miraba la ventana con gesto ausente mientras la imagen de una sonriente castaña invadía y llenaba su mente, aquella joven risueña que siempre estaba presente en los pensamientos y sueños de Matt era, nada más y nada menos que Mimi Tachikawa, aquella pequeña de grandes ojos castaños de la cual el solía reírse ya que encontraba su obsesión por el rosa infantil y fuera de lugar, y de la cual….el estaba enamorado. Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de los azules ojos del joven Ishida al recordar que ella se había ido a New York hace ya dos meses.

-_Se ha ido, se ha ido, ella se ha ido- _sonaban esas palabras en la cabeza de Matt, acompañadas de un tétrico son

Después de dos meses todos pensaban que Matt había superado su enamoramiento por la joven Tachikawa, pero no fue así, el seguía enamorado de ella, su recuerdo seguía atormentándolo cada día que recordaba que ella ya no estaba más con él, cada maldito día que se obligaba a fingir que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba….estaba destrozado, extrañaba todo de ella: Echaba de menos sus caireles castaños, que jugaban rebeldes con el viento; su sonrisa ingenua y coqueta, el remedio perfecto para todo; su aroma a fresas, un aroma que desordenaba las ideas de Matt; sus grandes ojos castaños; donde nacía una inocencia digna de un infante y moría de cordura del rubio.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying' to do_

-Maldita sea- maldijo a la nada enfurecido mientras recordaba lo cobarde que había sido al no confesarle sus sentimientos a Mimi. Aquel acto de cobardía lo atormentaba desde que ella se fue, desde que la vio por última vez, desde que aquel avión despego con destino a New York….con destino a una oscura depresión.

Tal vez ella era muy ingenua o muy despistada, o quizá indirectas como _"tú me haces feliz" _no fueron suficientes, pero ¿cómo pueden culpar a un adolescente por hacer lo que mejor sabe: reprimir sentimientos? .Habían muchas razones por las cuales el nunca le confesó sus sentimientos desde _"no quiero perder su amistad" _hasta _"tal vez sea solo algo pasajero y en verdad no me guste"_ , pero todo se resumía a una solo razón**: miedo. **Así es, el gran Matt Ishida tenía miedo, miedo del rechazo de Mimi, miedo de que ella se alejara de él. Todos los días se miraba al espejo y lo único que veía era la culpa en persona, se sentía tan culpable de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle que la amaba. Así de simple**: la amaba**, ella era aquella mitad que lo complementaba, ella era…parte de el.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Es difícil…es difícil seguir reuniéndose con sus amigos y fingir una sonrisa mientras que simplemente quiere estar en su cuarto, internado en la fúnebre oscuridad, acompañado de la soledad y del recuerdo de su melodiosa voz, de sus efímeras pero enloquecedoras caricias. En cada fotografía que tomaban de alguna de sus reuniones todos salían con la típica _"sonrisa de comercial" _excepto el, que salía con una expresión vacía…una expresión de soledad.

En su hecho un dolor aplastante se hacía presente cada vez que recordaba todo lo que perdió por dejarse guiar por su poderoso temor al rechazo, a que ella no le correspondiera, a que su orgullo de hombre fuera lastimado….a que él fuera lastimado. Aunque había aprendido de su error, tarde, pero había aprendido; es más, estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para tener otra oportunidad, incluso ya sabía que le diría, lo había ideado en una de sus noches solitarias.

Primero, tomaría sus manos y le diría:

-Mimi, tenemos que hablar- ella sonreiría amablemente y él le devolvería la sonrisa- Yo te amo, no importa cuántas veces lo haya negado, no importa cuántas veces me haya escondido bajo el disfraz del "mejor amigo desinteresado" , nada de eso importa, solo importa que por fin encontré algo de valor dentro de mi ser para decirte que eres lo más importante que he tenido en esta vacía y prefabricada realidad que nos toca vivir, que el simple hecho de que respires me hace feliz.

Después de ese discurso ella diría que también me ama, yo la aprisionaría en un protector pero amoroso abrazo y haría todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no dejarla ir.

Matt suspiro y movió la cabeza un par de veces para despejar sus ideas y caer de nuevo a su solitaria realidad, desperdicio la oportunidad que tuvo por cobardía y la vida ya no le daría segundas oportunidades; el destino, aquel que juega macabramente con nosotros, no le permitirá otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Corrió hacia su escritorio y saco la última carta que Mimi le había mandado, la leyó en silencio mientras sonreía al imaginarse a Mimi relatándole todo

_**NEW YORK, 23 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2010 **_

_**Querido Matt:**_

_**Te escribo para decirte que te extraño mucho, a ti y a todos por allá. Debo admitir que extraño tus comentarios sarcásticos acerca de mi vestuario rosa. **_

_**Aquí todo está relativamente "normal", si es que ese concepto existe. Mama se queda en casa y papa se pasa casi todo el día trabajando, supongo que ese es el precio a pagar cuando te mantienes congelado en lo "normal" y estereotipado: una típica imagen de familia, todo desde un punto de vista un tanto machista.**_

_**No puedo esperar a que vengas a verme, por fin tengo un cuarto con un balcón enorme, como te puedes imaginar mi cuarto es rosa, trata de no burlarte demasiado de eso. En la escuela me va bien, soy la capitana de las porristas y he conocido a un muchacho: Michael, es el típico jugador de fútbol americano, pero me recuerda algo a ti, tal vez sea por lo rubio. **_

_**Bueno, espero que puedas venir pronto, manda mis saludos a todos.**_

_**Tu amiga: Mimi Tachikawa**_

_-"Tu amiga: Mimi Tachikawa" "He conocido a un muchacho"-_ esas dos oraciones flotaban en el aire como la primera vez que leyó la carta.

Le dolía el hecho de que ella nunca se enterara lo que él sentía, y le dolía aun más el hecho de que ella conocería a chicos menos cobardes que él y se enamoraría, pero ¿Quién era el para impedirle ser feliz? El no era más que otro joven que cayó ante los encantos de Mimi, y si ella estaba feliz y también lo estaría, sería feliz viviendo en las frías sombras y se abrigaría con el hecho de escuchar su melodiosa risa otra vez, aunque esta vez esa risa seria de alguien más.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

(Not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do


End file.
